


Is just fluff

by magicalspacepanunicorn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Platonic LAMP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspacepanunicorn/pseuds/magicalspacepanunicorn
Summary: I was just in the mood to write some happy stuff, so here ya go!





	Is just fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I was just in the mood to write some happy stuff, so here ya go!

Gentle kisses between the husbands, and snuggle piles during movie night were all the small family wanted. Patton and Logan had been together for 2 years, and they loved their adopted children, Virgil and Roman.

Virgil was only 3, and very quiet but he still showed that he loved them by picking out their favorite movies to watch when they got upset, or making them awe with how cute he could be. He’d always deny it in the future, but for now he let them enjoy it.

Roman was 7, he wrote poems and songs for them all and made sure to call them kings or (in Virgil’s case) prince. He often helped Patton cook and had gotten rather good at making coffee for Logan to surprise him. He may have fought with Virgil at first, but now he held Virgil till they both fell asleep on the couch.

Logan showed he loved them by giving them knowledge, he’d teach them whatever they wanted to know and listened to their fan rants. He knew that Patton watched the stars and found every constellation he could. He knew Roman wrote poems, he’s helped with some of them, just giving small tips and making sure he knew it was amazing. He knew Virgil secretly listened to rock music. He’d made sure to learn everything he could so they could bond.

Patton looked after them. He was always there if they needed to cry and he cooked to make sure they ate. He would do anything for them. Every month you could expect a new toy or a handmade bracelet he’d made for them, and they all kept the small gifts.

It was a small family, with little things, but they noticed what they did for each other and they were all truly happy.


End file.
